1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recessed lighting luminaires and in particular to recessed lighting luminaires which are housed in a canister which is retained in the ceiling of a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of semiconductor lighting devices, LED lighting sources are in great demand in lighting luminaires used in both consumer and industrial markets. One problem with LED lighting luminaires and in particular with recessed lighting luminaires is that the LED lamp generates considerable heat and due to its confined space in a ceiling of a structure, heat dissipation is difficult to achieve. Excess heat can result in failure of the operating components of the lighting luminaire.
One problem with prior art recessed lighting luminaires is that the luminaire is housed in a metal canister which is a metal shell that has no mechanism to dissipate heat. As a result, the components of the illumination means can become very hot and therefore their life is reduced.
Particularly, in the current market for recessed lighting luminaires having the LED lighting sources, multiple LED chips are permanently affixed to a luminaire. Therefore, this design creates at least two problems. First, it is different to control the light distribution, and this creates more chance of component failure. Second the existing light luminaires become potentially obsolete if the LED technology advances and it is not possible to replace and upgrade the LED chip.
There is a significant need to provide an improved design for a lighting luminaire which solves the problems associated with prior art designs.